bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Man in the Shadows
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach: Shards of the Sokyoku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ten Tailed Fox (Talk) 17:38, June 9, 2010 excuse me please don't use that pic u used for Sakura Mamirei. I used it for my Isshōmaru Ureshii already. Please change it--Dusk-sama (対談) 04:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, Aha's point is valid, but is only one of several. I have compiled a list. 1. You may not use any pictures that are already being used on the site. You have done so for several of your articles. 2. Spelling must be proper. 3. Grammar must be proper. 4. Bolding randomly is not allowed. 5. Formatting must be proper. See Hotaru Fujibayashi for an example of proper formatting for a character. 6. Not filling out a section, such as Sakura Mamirei's appearance section, is not allowed. 7. Articles are not written from your own viewpoint, meaning no "I'm not gonna write this," or anything else having to do with you. 8. For proper texting and creation of a story page, rather than "This is a variant of Bleach," see Seireitou and Kamui Saga. 9. For proper story-writing, instead of the format you used farther down on your Bleach: Shards of the Sokyoku page, see either farther down on the Seireitou and Kamui Saga, or else an RP, such as Crisis. The first works if you are writing a long solo story, the second works for shorter stories, mainly collaborations, but also possibly shorter solo works. 10. You must put info on pages, such as DenkouRyu You have two weeks to fix these problems, or else the articles Sakura Mamirei, Ryo Higure, DenkouRyu, Bleach: Shards of the Sokyoku, and Bleach The Next Generation will face deletion. Thank you! --Thepantheon 01:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, okay. This whole "super strictness" is getting on my nerves. Randomly bold? Since when did we ever make that rule? Secondly, I and Arch have both used images that are already in use on the site for our characters and not a word has been said to us, despite us mentioning it to each other. We do not, to my knowledge, have a written Manual of Style like most wikis, meaning you cannot enforce one until it's in writing. And I know many people who aren't finished with an article, including myself, who say something to the effect of "I'm not done with this yet, more will be added soon" and nothing is said. Lastly, going back to my earlier point, we do not have a Manual of Style. Zero, nada, zilch. You cannot force him to write any sort of way (whether that be a character, weapon, ability, or RP) until me, you, Sei, or one of the other admins do it. Unless I was wrong, and we do have a Manual of Style or a written rule that says no random boldness, or no writing from your point of view; stop discouraging new users with such threatening language. And I can say that because I'm an admin too, despite my recent absence. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ten, first off, it's not, it mainly falls under formatting, but I felt I needed to say it again. When he makes like half the page bold, it should be fixed. To the image thing, first off, I never saw it, second off, he took these images from other people, and they complained, including Arch. The Manual of Style thing, while I acknowledge that we do not have one, we have never allowed that to mean we couldn't enforce rules. Not being done with it is one thing, merely dropping a pic on a page is another. Also, I just felt I should mention everything I saw, since I was going over problems. Also, I am not attempting to be threatening; I am just stating the facts. Finally, I acknowledge that you are an admin. I never said anything about you not being one. --Thepantheon 01:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : You cannot enforce rules that the chat makes. NO new user knows what the heck the chat is talking about so you need to put it all in writing or you're gonna have some problems with getting new users to come here. I don't mean to sound rude, but I do remember what my first characters on this site and NF looked like. It took me a long time to get as neat and informative as I am now. Give people a change; help them correct it by telling them how to fix it instead of giving them a list of things you don't like and giving them a time limit. It's time this administration writes up a Manual of Style and Image Policy, or you cannot enforce the rules you say they're breaking. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 02:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Ten, if we want a Manual of Style, I am fine with making that; I will help if wanted. I was just pointing out that we had never seemed to have one, and rules had been enforced anyways. --Thepantheon 02:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC)